seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kai-De-Avalon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kai-De-Avalon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Generalzer0 (Talk) 01:09, February 14, 2012 XP well basically each time house is different in size and shape. One could be a plain old house and anouther could be a palace. Inside each time house is a room with the time rift in it. That's basically it XP just a house with a timerift in it XP I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 23:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo If you read my blog about DF's, you would know that partle logia's, also: no, even though its weak nuclear, its still sto abilities that have near nothing incommon. Later SB tag Tag KaiHighestbounty123 12:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The 4 Councils Ah, I just saw them! Great work, son! Gurararara! What caught my eye is that the descriptions for the councils look pretty similiar to those on the Marine HQ commitee pages to me. Did you copy and paste them? Wyvern 0m3g4 10:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool! Sounds like something I would've done (more or less. :P ) In any case, i'm glad to have you here to help with these sorts of things. GREAT WORK, LAW/ACE! up (Hmmm... Law + Ace... LACE! DON!!) Wyvern 0m3g4 10:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hm, good point. Let's see here, for my first suggestion, would the Calm Belt sound like a decent fill-in for Impel Down? After all, no sailor in their right mind would want to venture into the Calm Belt unless they had a specific purpose in mind. As for various sentences... Ship's system looks ideal to me so far, and it also comes off to me as a system that could easily keep others in line. Though i'd like to hold a poll over this, and see how everyone else feels about this. Wyvern 0m3g4 06:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Kai you can use and after a comma, you never use it after a fullstop though XD Eg. "Make sure you pack your toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb." I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 10:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) It's actually acceptable to put and after a comma. This is used much more often when it's in a quote, becuase the comma would be used as a place for the character to catch a small breath. I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 11:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) council meating hey, if you get this, please turn up on Sea's chat when me and Wyv are here, something needs discussing13th madman (talk) 20:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Council meeting We're holding a council meetting in two days time to discuss a few important changes and improvements. hey, we decided to throw the meeting in abiout three hours. hope that's not a problem..13th madman (talk) 08:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Open? Jet mentioned that his orrginal plan on Sea was set in about the same era as yours, and you mentioned you were going to open up your universe for other people. could he create stuff in yours? 13th madman (talk) 23:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) KDAU Hey Kai! Thanks for letting me join in but the setting that I am working on is a little too different to merge into your universe. I am actually changing the background story of canon characters other than the Straw Hats and a few others and reusing them in a timeline set 15 years after Luffy becomes Pirate King. So creating a different universe for the story. Thanks again and cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 13:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hia Kai-san i just wanted to tell you the thing i umm told you, i haven't caved. just wanted to let you know. Caring16:) (talk) 03:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Seastone Issue Hello Kai, I recently made an article about a DF that I made, but I have had some issues with it. At first it was somewhat OP, but now is has been dumbed down to being powerful only if the user has practiced long and hard to master it, as well as being in a proper/specific fighting environment to have decent usage. ( Balance I feel has been taken care of, but I am open to tips.) However, that is not the reason I came here. My DF has an interaction I view similar to how in marineford Boa Hancock broke off the seastone tip of Smoker's jutte with her DF power, only instead of breaking the middle I break the grip and rest of the Jutte too, excluding the Pyrobloin, which according to the manga/anime is what actually makes seastone. I followed all the rules, as the user is weak to both seastone and water, just I added information/tips on how to avoid it. As stated already in chat at my article, most DF also have ways of evading seastone/water, just no one bothered to mention them. To sum it up, I followed all the rules, yet your associate madman tells me that I broke a rule without even explaining to me how I broke it. Currently I stand by the fact that everything I did follows all the scientific rules of seastone, and I'm hoping you can confirm this for me. You can read the chat on the page for more info on this. (http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Atomu_Atomu_No_Mi) I would like someone to explain in detail what I am doing wrong, or if I broke no rules why I am being scrutinized for what I wrote. Thanks in advance, Zyvux (talk) 03:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Translation I am sorry for possibly being annoying, but can I ask what the translation for Leech and a Mandrill is? Nobody700 (talk) 20:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) didn't know you was a potterhead. also guess your still alive and kicking nice to see that. Don't know what else to say to you,